Smelly Endeavours
by Ashtree1165
Summary: A small ONE-SHOT in the daily life of Sherlock Holmes when things don't go exactly how he planned.


**I got bored. Like really REALLY bored. And I just started typing. Somehow I got this. I'm not sure on the why and I'm certainly not positive on the how. So, um... I hope you like it. I guess. What ever. If you don't that seems to be your own problem.**

**Without further adieu, here's a rather short Sherlock Holmes one-shot!**

**Smelly ****Endeavours****  
**

* * *

"Holmes, you stink."

Sherlock's head shot up to peer across the sitting room at his flatmate as he entered 221B. He quirked an eyebrow at his loyal old friend and gave him a look. _What a nice way to be greeted upon entering my own home,_ Sherlock mused to himself.

Clearing his throat he replied to the rather rude comment. "Much thanks Watson, that is precisely what I hopped to hear upon arriving home this evening."

Watson smiled and shook his head. "No, Holmes, I mean you quite literally smell. It's bloody awful I might add." He explained setting down his book and rising from his armchair in front of the fireplace. He crossed his arms and leaned back against it.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and crossed the room, peeling off his damp coat as he went. "Yes I figured as much. I've spent the better part of the last half hour utterly lost in London's lovely sewage system." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mere memory. It would haunt him for nights to come.

"And what business could you of possibly had in such a place?" John laughed, truly interested in his friend's tale.

Sherlock shook his head, sitting against the arm of his favoured chair and began undoing his shoes laces and pulling them off one by one. "Some gang of criminals have set up a make shift camp in the revolting place. I thought I had a chance to find Marcus Laurie, the god awful fellow Inspector Lestrade's been chasing for a good two weeks now."

John nodded, familiar with the case. "And did you?" John asked.

"Hmm? No." Sherlock sighed and tossed his shoes on the ground in what he believed to be the general direction of where his jacket had fallen. He couldn't deny he was a bit frustrated with himself for not locating their criminal. He'd been doing what he could to find him for quite sometime and all had turned up to be a waist. "I did meet a rather interesting bunch of petty thieves though. Claimed they spotted Laurie down at the docks of Canary Wharf."

"If that's true then he could be anywhere by now," John exclaimed. "He very well could have hitched a ride on any single boat or ship. It's one of the busiest docks in the world. He could be in Mongolia for all we know."

Sherlock only half listened to his dearest friend fret over what couldn't be helped now. He was too distracted with his damp clothes that were beginning to itch and irritate his skin. "Yes, I fear as much. Now if you'll excuse me old boy, I seem to be in desperate need of a change of clothes in case you have failed to notice."

Walking quickly, Sherlock headed to his room. Scratching all over the whole way.

John laughed to himself and took back his seat. It was just like Sherlock to go out on a simple man hunt and end up coming home coated in sewage. Not that a man hunt was all that simple really.

Sherlock returned roughly thirty minutes later. Emerging from his room bathed and fully refreshed. A small content smile playing on his lips from the simple pleasure of being released from his wet and smelly clothes. He stretched and yawned widely as he took his seat across from John. The fire now lit and shinning brightly. Giving off a warm, comforting glow that wrapped around the entire flat.

Sherlock slumped in his seat, thoroughly exhausted from the day's endeavour. "Remind me to never do anything even remotely resembling that again." He said tiredly, lighting his pipe.

John smirked. "What? Conduct explorations through London's fine sewers? Or maybe come home smelling like said sewer?"

Sherlock smirked at the only slight exaggeration. "Both."

John nodded and grinned. "Deal."

* * *

**BTW, I researched it, London had sewers back then and Canary Wharf wasn't a housing district and it certainly wasn't the home of the Torchwood tower and/or Torchwood One's base, it was simply one of the worlds biggest docking stations at the time:)****Hope you liked it. Review.**


End file.
